Duras Venik
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Duras Venik (Mirror) Kara Duras Venik (played by Till Lindemann) is a disaster and emergency clean up/response specialist. Having helped in several wars and epidemics, Duras is hearty but has a sense of a good time. He is a good guy, with a big heart, but is often impetuous and this gets him into trouble with the ladies. In future plots, Duras is a family man and comfortable at the rank of Glinn, not looking for a desk job, but enjoying the action. Family Information Immediate Family Born February 08, 2347, Duras is the only child. There has been no reference or information provided on his parents, however they are both presumed to be deceased. Children Jevrin Venik Born August 13, 2382, Jevrin Venik is the first child between Duras and Kohsii Venik. He is a herptologist and works in the Nature Conservatory. Bry Venik Born September 05, 2383, Bry Venik is the second child between Duras and Kohsii Venik. He is interesting in meterology. Darin Venik Born September, 2384, Darin Venik is the third child between Duras and Kohsii Venik. He was named after Kohsii's maiden name and is interested in sharpshooting at the Academy. Tolan Venik Born March 06, 2387; Tolan is the fourth son between Duras and Kohsii Venik. He was born at 10lbs, 5oz via a c-section. Sisi Venik Born in 2390, Sisi Venik is the youngest, and only daughter of between Duras and Kohsii Venik. She appears only in future plots and is best friends with Saharah Munroe. She was named in honour of Kohsii's successful fasion line SiiSii Darin's. *In current plots, through his marriage to Ozara, Duras is the step-father to Celar Bern. This is not the case in future plots. *The other child in their birth order include Joret, Tret and Eten, followed by Sisi as the last. Personal Life Kai Cevdak Meeting during the Dominion war, Duras and Kai Cevdak-Ross met on a station when tension was at it's highest. Finding that she was more liberated after losing her virginity, she was swept up in Duras' outgoing nature. They formed a relationship rather quickly, Duras getting progressively stronger feelings for her until he proposed in 2375. She accepted, however because of issues with her high status and his lower one, they were unable to continue the engagement and Kai broke it off. This caused a rift between them and they stopped talking for several years. It wasn't until early 2379 did Kai and Duras begin speaking of relationships once more. They engaged in courtship, only for Kai to once more change her mind, picking her future husband Lorot instead. Kai and Duras are no longer on speaking terms, however they attempt to be civil if/when they must be in contact. Chiana T'Karma Only serving as a booty call, Duras and Chiana had a simple sexual relationship. This ceased when Duras was married, however for many years they were frequent partners. Sabina Upon his break up with Kai, Duras went out and got drunk in a bar, waking up only to find himself married to a woman named Sabina. They were married on July 27, 2379. Trying to make things work they stayed together for almost two months before divorcing. No mention of Sabina has been made since the divorce. Kohsii Darin Meeting after Duras found Kohsii Venik was tossed out on the streets upon being fired, he offered her a place in his military apartment. Helping her get back on her feet, he respected that she was a hard working and innocent young woman. Once she was able to get a job and secure her finances, Kohsii moved out into her own apartment behind her new store. They remained friends, though Kohsii kept her more than friends feelings to herself. Finally, after more than a year, she confessed her feelings to Duras. He mirrored them and they entered into a relationship. Because both were aware of her 'no sex before marriage' policy, they married September 02, 2380. Still together, they have had some hurdles to over come but managed to sort them out. Duras is often worried his place in the marriage doesn't matter as she is the bread winner. He has also had an affair with Ozara Brik, which he had kept a secret, until 2384 when Kohsii confronted him and he admitted to it. They continue to work on their marriage. Ozara Brik Old friends, Duras Venik and Eron Bern would often rely on each other, especially during the civil war. Ozara Brik became friends with him too and formed a brief sexual relatonship with him just after the Dominion War while stationed on Kron. This soon changed as Duras got a fiance and Ozara developed an interest in Bern. Several years later, Ozara often felt Duras was the one person she could rely on when upset. Sexual tension surged up several times until Duras and Ozara had a brief affair while Duras was married to Kohsii Venik. While stationed on the Tasok, they were intimate once again and when Ozara had a miscarriage, they realized their affections for each other. Duras and Ozara were married July 17, 2385 and he is unaware of her affair with her ex-husband Eron Bern. Military Service Going right into service at adulthood, Duras entered into the Academy in 2362. He completed his four years with a specilization in weapons and sharpshooting. He graduated in 2365. Currently, he serves as an emergency clean up and response officer, however there have been times when his remarkable sharpshooting skills have been used in terrorist/hostage situations. D'ja: 2365 - 2371 Gor: 2371 - 2374 Kara: 2374 - Current Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Cardassian Union Category:Renee's Characters Category:Security/Law